1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,806 discloses a female terminal fitting that has a tubular main portion for receiving a tab of a male terminal fitting. A barrel is behind the main portion and is configured to be connected with an end of a wire. A resilient contact piece is formed in the main portion, and a wall of the main portion is hammered to project at a position facing the resilient contact piece to define a pedestal-like receiving portion. The resilient contact piece deforms resiliently when the tab is inserted into the main portion and tightly holds the tab against the receiving portion for electrically connecting the two terminal fittings.
The above-described female terminal fitting strongly presses the tab against the receiving portion in the process of inserting the tab into the main portion due to a spring force from the resilient contact piece. Thus, large frictional resistance is produced between the receiving portion and the tab as the spring force of the resilient contact piece increases, thereby causing a problem of deteriorating operability. In contrast, operability is improved if the spring force of the resilient contact piece decreases, but a sufficient contact pressure to the tab cannot be ensured.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure a sufficient contact pressure to a tab while improving operability while inserting the tab.